<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think I'm done by MoonPearlz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975112">I think I'm done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz'>MoonPearlz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPearlz/pseuds/MoonPearlz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I think I'm done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think I'm done,<br/>Everything's come undone.</p>
<p>Why am I so dumb?,<br/>Letting myself grow numb.</p>
<p>I loved too much,<br/>Now I'm just out of touch.</p>
<p>Memories that used to be so happy,<br/>Now just look so damn sappy.</p>
<p>Those happy times no longer belong to me,<br/>I'm so stupid to have just agreed.</p>
<p>Stepping aside without another word spoken,<br/>If only you could see how I'm so tattered and broken.</p>
<p>You can't though because your eyes no longer have me reflected, <br/>So now I'm pretending to be strong, cool and collected. </p>
<p>There's no point in showing you my tears,<br/>It wouldn't bring back all of these years.</p>
<p>Years I spent loving you has me so affected,<br/>Realizing no matter how hard I try we're no longer connected. </p>
<p>Smiling in place of frowns,<br/>Hiding that I feel so down.</p>
<p>Wishing you happiness none the less,<br/>While I just stay here cleaning up my shattered mess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>